Big Time Changes :: A Big Time Rush Love Story
by BTRxFan1
Summary: A girl enters her school's talent show with her friends, but the night of the performance RIGHT ONSTAGE ... they chicken out. There is an upside to all this, though. Gustavo Rocque decides to fly the girl out to L.A. and make her dreams come true.
1. Original Character Information

**NAME: Ra'Shaunna "Shauna" Leslie**

**AGE:** 16 years old

**HEIGHT: **5' 4"

**LOOKS:** Her eyes are light brown. Skin is flawless. Great body, etc.

**FUN FACT:** No matter what, Shauna always wears big silver hoop earrings and three silver bangles on each of her wrists. Nobody knows why.

**

* * *

**

NAME: Kaylie "Kay" Cruz

**AGE: **16 years old

**HEIGHT:** 5' 4"

**LOOKS: **Her eyes are dark brown. Hair comes past shoulders. Average body type.

**FUN FACT: **Kaylie dreams of being in the Olympics one day.

**

* * *

**

NAME: Elizabeth "Lizzie" Jones

**AGE: **16 years old

**HEIGHT: **5' 4"

**LOOKS: **Long, dark brown hair w/ brown eyes

**FUN FACT: **Speaks Spanish whenever she's really angry or really excited

* * *

**NAME: Amanda "Mandy" Lewis**

**AGE: **15 years old (about to turn 16)

**HEIGHT: **5' 3"

**LOOKS: **Long, dirty blonde hair w/ blue eyes

**FUN FACT: **Once licked peanut butter off her brother's foot. (LOL! xD)


	2. The Beginning

**CHAPTER 1**

Kaylie's feet hit the mat with a thud. She had just landed the "Jungle Gym" on uneven bars. It was part of her routine for the invitational coming up in a week. It consists of: the Jungle Gym, Blind Landing, and a special floor routine.

Her friends practically mobbed her the second her feet touched the mat.

"You did it, Kay!"

"That was awesome!"

"Good job!"

Her friends were awesome. Lizzie, Shauna, and Mandy were always supportive of Kaylie. The main reason was that they always knew exactly how she felt. How? All four of the girls were gymnasts.

They had been training everyday at The Rock for the past six months and were practically the best. Today was their practice day. Once they were done, they would go back to school in time to compete in the talent show. It was supposed to be the biggest one yet.

"Thanks guys," Kaylie breathed as she wiped the remaining dust from her hands. "What time is it?"

Shauna looked at the clock hanging on the wall above the exit. "Five o'clock."

"We gotta start hitting the showers." Lizzie was now gathering her stuff and throwing it in her customized duffle bag with her name embroidered on the front. All the girls had one. They had been gifts from their coach, Sasha Belov.

The locker rooms at The Rock weren't like you would normally see. It was like an oversized home bathroom, except with more showers. Everything was frilly and pink. The waste baskets had lace doilies. Each sink's soap dispenser had been filled with foaming soap that smelled like grapefruits. Scented tissues, potpourri, and showerheads with three speeds. Don't forget the Jacuzzi bathtub right in the middle.

"I call the Jacuzzi!" all three girls yelled, running into the locker room, throwing their duffle bags in the corner.

"Okay," Mandy began. "There's only one way to settle this."

The girls looked at each other because they already knew what Mandy had in mind.

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" they all shouted.

The battle began. In the end, it was Lizzie who won rights to the Jacuzzi that day.

Shauna muttered, "Lucky," and proceeded to her personal shower which was located on a diagonal.

For the next twenty minutes, all you could hear was the sounds of jets vibrating and rushing waterfalls. It was a very peaceful and relaxing environment. Then, all too soon, it had to end because the girls still needed to make it to the talent show on time.

* * *

Twenty extra minutes of work later, the girls were putting the finishing touches on their outfits, hair, and makeup. The all decided to wear a dress with heels. What type of dress they wore- they were on their own.

".HOT!" Mandy noted.

"Photo op," Shauna yelled as she ran over to her duffle bag, pulled out her iPhone, and came back.

The girls posed with their hands on their hips, blowing kisses, etc.

Shauna snapped the picture and tucked her phone in her bra. (Yes, it was _that_ thin.)

Shauna, Mandy, Lizzie, and Kaylie each sprayed on a different flavor of fruit-scented body mist before heading out of the gym and to Kaylie's car."What song are we gonna do again?" Lizzie asked as Kaylie pulled out of the parking lot of The Rock.

They were halfway up the road when Kaylie responded. "Showstopper by Danity Kane."

"Oh my gosh, I used to love them," Mandy said. "It's so terrible that they broke up."

"Shouldn't we practice, though?" It was Shauna who spoke this time. "Where'd you put the CD, Kay?"

Kaylie made a left turn. "It's already in there. Just press play."

Shauna hit the big grey button and they all waited for the song to begin.

The girls continued to practice and repeated it if they felt they needed to.

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE TALENT SHOW! AND I THINK (NOT POSITIVE) THAT BIG TIME RUSH IS GONNA BE IN THE NEXT ONE AS WELL. RATE && MESSAGE! :D**


	3. The Offer She Couldn't Refuse

~Chapter 2~

Twenty minutes later, it was 5:40, and the talent show started in twenty minutes

Me, Kaylie, Mandy, and Lizzie were walking in circles backstage.

The man who was over the entire talent show approached them. We knew him very well.

"I might have lied to you girls," he said, bluntly.

"About what?!" we cried all at once.

"The show doesn't start at six," he answered. "It starts in five minutes."

"And…," Kaylie pressed.

"Nothing," was his response. "You're not angry?"

I stopped for just a second. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that they're too nervous to be mad at you." And then I continued pacing.

Then, Kaylie, Mandy, and Lizzie froze up suddenly.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked, scanning each of their faces.

At the same exact time, they all replied, "We can't do this."

"You're kidding me, right?" _What the heck was wrong with them? _"Yes you can--"

I was interrupted by the announcer coming on in the auditorium.

"**AND HERE ARE OUR JUDGES. FAMOUS PRODUCER, GUSTAVO ROCQUE AND HIS ASSISTANT KELLY WAINWRIGHT.**"

Cheers and applause quickly followed. Then, I restarted my _You're Going Out There if I Have to Drag You Kicking and Screaming _rampage.

"I don't have time to argue with you guys!" They were seriously pissing me off.

"**GIVE IT UP FOR OUR FIRST ACT, PERFORMING '**_**SHOWSTOPPER'**_** BY DANITY KANE.**"

With one giant push from Derek, we were onstage. Front and center. I nodded to the DJ and the song began playing. After the part of the song where Diddy's rap was supposed to be, Mandy didn't sing.

I covered my microphone with one hand. "What the hell are you doing? _SING!_"

"We're so sorry," Mandy whispered back and they quickly ran off the stage.

"DEREK!" He turned in my direction. "Track 12, please."

Like my mother says constantly, "Always keep a backup plan."

I closed my eyes and _Two Worlds Collide_ by Demi Lovato began playing in the background. At the end of the song, I hit a high note and dragged it out to the fullest. The audience began cheering wildly. I took a quick look out into the audience. Gustavo and Kelly had shocked looks on their faces. I smiled and waved at the audience, then walked off the side of the stage.

Derek was the first person I ran into. "That was fantastic!"

Forcing a smile on my face, I said, "Thanks. Come get me when they announce the winner, okay?"

I continued further backstage where they had a couch and artificial plants set up. My friends (_or as I now know them, 'traitors'_) were waiting for me.

"Shauna, you were great," Mandy said in her sad, _Are you mad at me? _voice.

"Totally," Lizzie agreed.

"Really, really great!" Kaylie placed a hand on my shoulder.

"SAVE IT," I said, harshly. "I can't believe you would do that. Don't even talk to me."

I shook off Kaylie's hand and pushed past the rest of them. After flopping down on the couch, I pulled out my iPod Touch, put my earbuds in my ears, and put the volume on full blast.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, I woke to someone shaking me.

"Shauna!"

"What?" My eyes fluttered open to see Derek looking down at me.

"They're about to announce the winner, so you need to be onstage."

"Sure."

I got up and put my iPod in my back pocket. Quickly, I fixed myself and followed Derek on the stage with the other contestants.

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE. OUR JUDGES HAVE DECIDED. THE WINNER OF THIS YEAR'S TALENT SHOW IS… **_**SHAUNA LESLIE!**_"

To my surprise, I receive a standing ovation as Derek makes his way over to me with the trophy.

My hands were literally shaking. "Oh my gosh! This is awesome!"

"But that's not all you get," Derek said.

"W-what do you mean?"

Gustavo and Kelly made their way onto the stage. Kelly accepts the microphone from Derek.

After a moment, she began speaking. "We were so blown away by your performance that we've decided to make your dreams come true. We think you're Gustavo Rocque-star material."

"SERIOUSLY?!" I was in complete shock.

"Absolutely. And with your parents' permission, we'd like to take you out to Los Angeles and make you famous."

"When?" That was all I could get out.

"Tomorrow. Everything's already set up.

I looked to my mother who was sitting in the front row. "Can I do it, mommy? Please?"

"Of course, sweetie!"

Kelly dealt out some more info. "I'll be waiting for you at the airport tomorrow at 10:30. Gustavo has to head back tonight."

"Thank you so much!" I yelled. "This is gonna be awesome!"

* * *

Later that night, me, my mom, and my little brother Adam were in my bedroom helping me pack. We had started hours before.

"You do realize that I won't be coming with you, right?" My mom asked me as she folded a pair of my shorts and neatly placed them in my suitcase.

"Totally. And I'm completely fine with that. If you catch my drift."

She smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Gotcha, mom."

I walked to my closet and pulled my floor length sundress off of a hanger. I folded it in half once and placed it in a completely different suitcase.

My mom was now folding my underwear as she talked. "I scheduled your hair appointment for 6:30 tomorrow morning.

I sighed. "I'm just gonna have to get used to waking up early."

My little brother, Adam, tapped me on my shoulder. "You're gonna be on TV and stuff like that?"

"Probably. You promise to watch every night and check?"

"Yup, I promise."

I closed the last suitcase, but it wouldn't zip.

"Come here, little buddy," I said, lifting Adam and putting him on top of my suitcase. I attempted to zip the suitcase again, and this time it went perfectly.

"Is that everything?" My mom looked for anything I might have missed.

"I think so. Except for that outfit across the chair, but that has to stay out for tomorrow."

"Ok, then. We'll let you get your sleep. Come on, Adam."

Adam jumped off of the suitcase and ran into the hallway.

"Goodnight, sweetie," my mom told me, slowly closing the door.

"Night, Mom!" I yelled back.

* * *

The next morning, my alarm clock went off at 5 o'clock. I rolled out of bed, landing on my feet. I walked to my bedroom door, opened it, and stuck my head out. Mom and Adam were in the kitchen listening to Radio Disney. Welcome to Hollywood by Mitchel Musso had just started playing. _What a coincidence._

I walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of cut-off jean shorts, a while, flowing, spaghetti strapped top. My shoes were my black and white checkered converse. My hair was pulled into a messy bun on the top of my head.

"Good morning, _miele_."

"Morning. And when did you start back speaking Italian around the house?"

"Just now."

"Ohhh." I still wanted to know _why_. "What's up, little brother?"

"Nothing." He had a mouth full of Cheerios. A few of them hit the counter when he spoke. "Mom bought you some more Lucky Charms. They're in the cabinet."

I grabbed a bowl, spoon, the cereal, and took a seat right next to Adam at the breakfast bar. Slowly, I poured the milk and the scent of marshmallows filled my nose. "They're magically delicious!"

My mom took the last bite of her cinnamon toast. "You guys hurry and finish easting. We're going to leave in ten minutes."

* * *

My luggage was already loaded in the car. My mom was standing by the car waiting for me and Adam to come out.

"Guys, hurry up!"

I came running down the stairs carrying a sparkly, lavender, mini-backpack.

My mom looked at me confused. "Now what could you possibly have in there?"

"Accessories for after my hair is finished."

Adam, my mom, and I got into the car and she started driving to the hair salon.

* * *

"Shauna, stop touching your hair. You're gonna ruin the curls!" My mom said, laughing.

"I can't help it. I look like a completely different person."

"Just don't start acting like one," Adam commented.

"Scout's honor."

We were walking through the airport looking for Kelly. My luggage was split between myself, my mom, and Adam.

I scanned every inch of the airport.

"Do you see Kelly?" My mom asked.

"No, but she did tell me to call her when we got here."

I pulled out my Blackberry which was in a purple sparkle case and began dialing Kelly's number which she had given to me the night of the talent show.


End file.
